Security risks, such as software vulnerabilities, often necessitate revisions to improve or modify existing software. Some enterprises address software vulnerabilities by issuing patches. Patches are used in mobile computing environments, such as smart phones, as well as in stationary computing components, such as desktop computing devices in an enterprise. Oftentimes, many devices within an enterprise will need to be updated to address a given security risk.